


Cooking

by Lichkouri



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Eventual Smut, F/M, Fluff, Masturbation, Partial Nudity
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-09
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 02:30:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7995382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lichkouri/pseuds/Lichkouri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yoosung always does the cooking for you<br/>how about you change that?<br/>with a twist of course</p><p>[Part 1 safe, Part 2 NSFW]</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Edited to fix some typos.  
> Very sorry for the mistakes. I typed and posted this at 3o'clock in the morning because the thought came up and i was worried that it would flee me once i sleep. Lol.
> 
> Enjoy reading !

Ever since you lived with him on his apartment, he always does the cooking for the both of you. He said he wants to do this for you because he wants you to feel how much he loves you and one way to do that is through cooking. ~~You also wake up later than him all the time.~~

 

_"Let me do all the cooking! A way to a man's heart is through his stomach!" Yoosung said, his chest puffing out proudly "But you're a girl so uh.. we can change it to 'a way to a woman's heart is through her stomach'! "_

 

When you complained about gaining weight because he feeds you too much he just said, _"You will still look beautiful no matter what! And I'll still love you! So don't worry and just eat up~!"_

 

The smell of fried eggs woke Yoosung up. He looked at the digital clock beside his bed and saw how late it is already. He must've overslept since he stayed up all night studying. Then realization hit him. You were cooking breakfast?! He was the one who was supposed to do that! He bolted up from bed and ran straight to the kitchen.

 

What he saw made his jaw drop and all his blood ran to his cheeks and his ... He couldn't believe what he was seeing. You were wearing nothing but his apron. Your back was on him and he can clearly see your behind.

 

"[Name]?"

 

Upon hearing your name being called, you turned around, seeing Yoosung half-dazed or is he sleepy? His gaze traveled from your face to the apron clinging to you. The material thin enough that he can see that outline of your body. You smiled at him and you could've sworn you saw his nose bleed a little. "Good morning Yoosung~ I thought I'll make you breakfast for some change~"

 

You turned off the stove and walked slowly towards the boy.  "[N-Name], w-what are you doing? Why are you wearing... n-nothing but an apron?"

 

You chuckled at his innocence. You put your arms around his neck and slowly pulled him down, whispering in his ear. "Which one do you want for breakfast? Coffee, tea or... me?"

 

He still remained frozen at where he's standing. His cheeks and ears had turned completely red.

 

"Yoosung?"

 

"Yoosuung?"

 

"Yoosuuuung?"

 

And he woke up. Yoosung stared at your face for a good five minutes.

 

"Hey sleepyhead, good morning," You said pulling him out of the bed and on to the dining area."I made breakfast~You slept in so I thought I'd cook for you."

 

Once he was already seated, you served him the omelette rice you made for him. Yoosung just stared at the omurice in front of him. _Breakfast. Eggs. Apron..._

 

"[Name]"

 

"Yes?"

 

"Did... did you use my apron?"

 

"Yes"

 

Yoosung immediately stood up. "I-I need to go the bathroom real quick."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NSFW time!

Yoosung rushed to the bathroom as fast as he could. His heart thumped quick and hard, as if he ran a marathon or something. He looked at his reflection on the mirror. His face was bright red but it was not only his face that received so much blood. His hand slowly palmed the bulge that formed on his pajamas. His other hand was on wall, trying his best to keep himself upright. He pressed his hand harder on his bulge and despite the thin material of his pajamas, the friction was just not enough. He slowly pulled them along with his underwear down to his mid-thigh, releasing his erection. He hissed at the feeling of the cold air hitting his cock. He can't go back to you now, not with his erection standing fully-erect. You might think he's a pervert or worse - a sex fiend. 

 

Yoosung shook his head. He would finish fast and then come back to you real quick just like he said! He gripped the base of his cock, the sensation almost made him moan but he stopped himself. He bit his lower lip and started pumping his cock. Small beads of pre-cum leaked from the swollen head, and he used that as lubrication to easily pumped himself more. He closed his eyes to relish the feeling. His dream suddenly popped into his head, you wearing nothing but his apron, your nipples hard and pressed on to the thin cloth. He imagined his hand was your hand. Your hand was smaller, softer and.. Oh how much better this would feel if it was your hand milking his cock.

 

"Yoosung?! Are you al... right..."

 

You stared at your boyfriend, dumbfounded. You heard him calling your name so you were worried. When you turned the knob of the bathroom door, it was unlocked so you thought... Yoosung was too shocked to move. His hand was still on his cock, as his violet orbs stared shock at your eyes.

 

"[N-Name], I-I c-can explain. This is not what you think. Please don't think I'm a pervert! I am not! I had this dream and you were... Wait no never mind. I was just -" He stumbled for words and you were getting seriously getting amused by his flustered state. He still hadn't tried to cover up his man parts.

 

A soft giggle left your lips, and upon hearing that, Yoosung stopped. He couldn't help but laugh, seeing how happy you look. He sheepishly scratched the back of his neck and looked down, still embarrassed about being caught. Masturbating. By his first girlfriend.

 

You walked towards him. You placed your hand above his hand that was still gripping his erection. You looked at how it throbbed, and thought it was almost painful. Yoosung just stared at you his mouth slightly open, not believing what's happening. You experimentally slid your hand from the base of his cock to the tip and the sound that elicited made you want to do it more. Yoosung rested his forehead on your shoulder, his breathing irregular as you continued your ministrations. You could feel yourself starting to get wet but it didn't matter now. You had to help Yoosung first.

 

You softly pushed him off you. He whined due to the lost of contact. How can you forget that this man can be a child sometimes. You pulled him for a kiss. It was meant to be short and sweet but Yoosung was too eager, too passionate, almost frantic. He tried to pulled you closer to him but you just pushed back. He looked at you confused but that confusion was soon gone when you latched your lips onto his throat, biting and sucking at that one spot. His fingers tangled themselves on your hair as you made your way down. Popping out the buttons of his sleepshirt, your mouth made a steady descent, making sure to run your tongue on every skin that was unraveled in front of you. When you were finally on your knees, you looked up to Yoosung. His face was flushed, eyes half-lidded. His grip on your hair became tighter when you licked the head of his cock. Inhaling deeply, you enclosed him with your mouth and you heard that sound again. You were not quiet fond of the foreign taste that tickled your taste buds but you wanted to hear those sounds again. You held on to his thighs and moved your head forward, fighting the urge to choke. He unconsciously thrust forward, his dick hitting the back of your throat, and he made that sound again. He moaned. His eyes never left your face. The lewd sounds of his cock popping in and out your mouth. The image of his cock disappearing and appearing in your lips was just too much. He was so close. You knew because his hips had seem to gain a life of their own. He was the one doing the work now pushing and pulling his cock on your mouth. 

 

"Ah...Ah.. Hnng.. [Name]"

 

The way he said your name was very erotic. You moaned, the vibrations sending a shockwave of pleasure to his cock. His release came fast, he barely pulled out in time. Some of his cum choked you, most of it you were able to swallow. You coughed out, easing the burning in your throat.

 

"[Name]! [Name]!" Yoosung held you up, wiping some of his cum off your face, his other hand gently soothing your back. "I'm sorry!"

 

You almost laughed at the situation you were in. One moment you're boyfriend was face-fucking you, next moment you were in his arms, him apologizing to you. You sent him a smile and that seemed to calm him down. You gave him a soft peck on the lips.

 

"Now. Should we go get some breakfast?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe I'm saying this but I think I'll write a third part for this!  
> Yoosung and MC should get more smexy times!  
> I also think I should let Yoosung touch MC next time hahaha!  
> Poor boy probably hasn't touched a girl before lol
> 
> Thanks for reading! ❤


End file.
